


31 Days of Mchanzo

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: The 31 days of mchanzo Christmas stuff that stopped around day twelve-ish due to family stuff. I'll finish the rest of the prompts and post them soon. For now here was the prompt list.1.Welcome home2.Cold weather3.Baking4.Full moon5.Pets/animals6.Winter sports7.Alcohol8.Lights9.First date10.Sick at home11.Sleeping in12.Family13.Camping14.Snowball Fighting15.Roadtrip16.Hanukkah17.Karaoke18.Gingerbread19.Memories20. Festival21.Stars22.Childhood23.Decoration24.Christmas Eve/Last minute gift25.Christmas26.Hangover27.Mistletoe28.Snowed in/Blizzard29.Bad habits30.First impressions31.New years eve





	1. Welcome Home

“Ok, this way babe,” McCree said leading a blindfolded Hanzo down a dirt path.

“Jesse, what’s going on?” Hanzo asked, “You’re scaring me right now.”

“Just a little more darlin’,” McCree said excitement evident in his voice before the pair stopped. “So, remember when I asked you to describe your ideal dream house.”

“Yes, you ask me that over a year ago,” Hanzo said “Besides, I said it was impractical.”

McCree stood back a couple of steps and said, “Ok, take off your blindfold.”

Hanzo removed the blindfold from his face before letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight, that when he saw McCree standing in front of a house with a giant grin on his face. “Surprise!”

“I…what…Jesse…how?” Hanzo stutter in surprise.

“You always said you’ve never had a real home, even living in Shimada Castle,” McCree said rubbing the back of his neck “So I decided to make one just for us.”

“J-Jesse,” Hanzo said looking around amazed “It’s just like I picture it.”

The land itself was a nice open field with green grass, and the house was a ranch style home painted in neutral colors gave it a country feel.

“How did you manage this?” Hanzo asked looking around with a smile.

“Well, I own the land we’re standing on and I had the house custom built so we can live together,” McCree grinned “Everything’s up to date, all we have to do it make it our own.”

“You…you built me a house…” Hanzo said covering his mouth “I might actually cry.”

“Aww, Hanners,” McCree said wrapping his arms around him.

“I don’t understand, why?” Hanzo asked.

McCree sudden looked nervous before saying “I was hoping you’d accept it as an engagement present.”

“Engagement present?” Hanzo asked confused before his expression morphed into shock as McCree got down on one know.

“Hanzo Shimada, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I might not have an engagement ring for you now since all of the money went into the house,” McCree rambled nervously “But I can’t live without you so…will you marry me?”

“Jesse…yes, the answer is yes,” Hanzo said.

McCree then stood up hugging Hanzo tightly. “I love you.

“I love you so much Jesse,” Hanzo said returning the embrace.

“Welcome home Hanzo,” McCree said kissing the top of his head.


	2. Cold Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the shortest, sorry.

It was finally winter. Hanzo had always liked wintry weather since he was a kid. He even had gotten scolded at the time for not dressing properly for the weather. Like now he could hear his lover rushing out of their home to where he was in the snow in nothing but a light yukata.

“Darlin’, what are you doing out here?” McCree asked all bundled up. “You’ll freeze half to death in what you’re wearing now.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hanzo protested patting the spot next to him on their patio.

McCree grimaced a little but sat next to his husband. “If you get sick don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Don’t worry I know you’ll take care of me,” Hanzo chuckled resting his head on McCree’s shoulder watching the snow fall.

“You really like winter don’t you,” McCree said wrapping his serape around Hanzo.

“I do, it’s always been my favorite season,” Hanzo said with a smile. “Much how you like perpetual summer.”

“Hey now, it’s cowboy weather,” McCree joked.

Hanzo laughed allowing McCree to pull him closer. “I have to admit, it’s even better with you here, love.”

“Same, if it wasn’t for you, I would have already booked it inside,” McCree said starting to shiver “Speaking of inside…I made hot chocolate, can we please get up now?”

“Fine,” Hanzo chuckled standing up slowly before following McCree inside.


	3. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little warning before I start there is mention of self-harm in this, but it’s not too graphic.

“Honey I’m home,” McCree called into their home before the sweet smell of pastries hit his nose “Something smells good.”

McCree rounded the corner to the kitchen to find Hanzo with headphone in his ears frosting a cake while surrounded by various other baked goods and pastries. McCree then grinned before slowly sneaking up behind the ex-assassin and giving him a bear hug. Later Hanzo would deny that McCree was able to sneak up on him and the sound that he let out was a very “Manly” scream.

“Jesse! You dog!” Hanzo said taking the headphone’s out of his ears “You scared me half to death.”

“Sorry not sorry honeybee,” McCree laughed blocking Hanzo’s angry punches. When Hanzo calmed down enough, he allowed McCree to kiss him after a long day of training. “Welcome home Jesse.”

“Hmm, you taste like chocolate,” McCree said dramatically licking his lips causing Hanzo to smack him on the chest.

“I’ve been sneaking chocolate all day, and I already feel bad about it,” Hanzo said getting a towel to wipe his hands.

“You have nothing to feel guilty about Darlin’,” McCree said, “A little chocolate never hurt anybody.”

“Easy for you to say,” Hanzo said before sighing “On the bright side, all that sugar may help me maintain my weight.”

“See positive thinking Han,” McCree said eyeing all the freshly baked food in their kitchen before taking in Hanzo disheveled appearance. Something was off, McCree thought to himself before walking over to Hanzo who had gone back to frosting a sheet cake.

“Is there any reason for…all of this,” McCree asked, “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

Hanzo refused to look at him but he stopped frosting the cake, McCree then noticed his hands had started to shake before he was next to him in an instance. “Han, it’s ok you don’t have to tell me…”

“No, it’s fine,” Hanzo sad quietly “I…I had an urge…to cut my legs again.”

McCree breath caught in his throat, he was aware of Hanzo’s self-harm problem and was supportive in any way he could. Angela had suggested some alternatives to help curb his addiction, but if it was too strong it always felt like taking four steps back instead of moving forward. McCree wrapped his arms around him. “It’s already if you did honey, we all have a little slip-up everyone in a while.”

“I didn’t go through with it,” Hanzo said firmly “And to ignore the urge, I just started baking. It may have gotten a little out of hand but…seeing happy with all the progress I made…I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Han,” McCree said dragging him closer to him burying his face in his hair “You don’t have to do it for me, I know you’re in a lot of pain and I’ll always be there to support you, even when you have your setbacks.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo said quiet allowing McCree to embrace him fully “Thank you.”

McCree smiled leaning down to kiss Hanzo again before he wrinkled up his nose and said, “Um…not to alarm you but I think something in the oven’s burning.”

Hanzo’s eye widen in shock as he hastily pushed McCree away shouting, “I forgot the cookies!”

McCree was caught off balance for a moment before he chuckled at Hanzo expression of relief that the cookies weren’t burnt. “So, what are we going to do with all the cakes and other stuff you made?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Hanzo said with a small smile before scolding McCree. “Don’t eat frosting straight from the bag!”

“Sorry not sorry,” McCree said before he was chased out of the kitchen by Hanzo.


	4. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to decide between making this a corpse's bride story or a god/goddess AU.

McCree was the ward of the god of the sun and the god of death with him and his sister Pharah as patrons of justice, and his husband Hanzo was a celestial being who had served the god of the moon as a hunter and creator of storms. They should never have met, but destiny was a fickle mistress. McCree had met Hanzo after he had gotten himself injured passing Judgement on a man who had killed women and children in the pursuit of greed. The man had tried to deny it, but the gift of Deadeye helped him see through the lies, the man decided to fight back but one cannot cheat faith. McCree had struck him down but not before getting a decent clip in his left arm. McCree had stumbled around blindly before he realized it was raining suddenly, Hanzo, on the other hand, had been making it rain as the town he was in was suffering a severe drought causing lack of vegetation. Hanzo spotted McCree limping and had assumed he was a mortal who had lost his way and was going to ignore him when McCree called out to him.

“Hey Beautiful,” McCree called “Nice weather your making.”

Hanzo surprised at the comment floated down from the sky. “You…you can see me?”

“Of course, I can, my eyesight ain’t that bad yet,” McCree chuckled before hissing in pain.

Hanzo noticed the injury before catching a few drops of water in his hand “Here, allow me.”

Hanzo’s hand glowed bright blue before he touched the injury and healed McCree’s arm. McCree looked at his arm before looking back at Hanzo with surprise. “You’re a celestial being?”

“I’m assuming your…a death being?” Hanzo asked.

“Half, I serve the patron of the Sun,” McCree corrected tipping his soaked hat. “Name Jesse McCree.

“I serve the god of the moon,” Hanzo said before stopping the rain “Call me Hanzo.”

“Nice to meet you,” McCree said before looking around “Well, no way for me to get home until morning.”

“You may accompany me if you wish,” Hanzo replied, “However it may be a bit boring.”

“Darlin’, if I’m with you I doubt it would be anything but boring,” McCree said with a wink causing Hanzo to blush and hide his face. The pair ended up talking through most of the night, Hanzo about his powers and attributes and McCree sharing his stories, when it was time for Hanzo to go, McCree didn’t want him too. Hanzo smiled at McCree before saying “Don’t worry we’ll meet again.”

And they did, again, and again, and again. It was nearly the tenth time of meeting up McCree realized he was in love with Hanzo, but the problem was sun and moon beings weren’t allowed to be together. McCree didn’t care, he wanted to be by Hanzo’s side for the rest of eternity; when he proposed to Hanzo at first Hanzo rejected it worried for McCree’s safety but threw caution to the wind and ran away with him creating a storm to shield them from view as the pair ran away together.

-

McCree was worried, to say the least. He and his husband had been disguised as mortals for the past few decades to escape their respective past lives. But lately Hanzo had been acting strange, he had told him he was just a little tired since he hadn’t really sleep properly in a couple of days. McCree had accepted the answer, that was until Hanzo collapse while making him breakfast.

“Hanzo! Hanzo!” McCree exclaimed afraid when Hanzo wasn’t responding “Hanzo…please don’t leave me…I can’t live without you…”

“Hm…Jesse,” Hanzo said slowly blinking his eyes open.

“Hanzo, oh my god,” McCree breathed in relief hugging him closely, “I thought I’d lost you, you’re not ok. What’s going on?”

Hanzo was silent for a few moments before saying quietly “I’m dying.”

“What?” McCree asked. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m a celestial being Jesse,” Hanzo explained “I need moonlight to survive and replenish my powers, without it…I die.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” McCree asked.

“I’d rather die than have us separated,” Hanzo told him “Please don’t fight me on this.”

McCree didn’t say anything else but held his husband closer not letting go. Hanzo continued to get worst and worse over the next few days until McCree couldn’t stand it. When the next full moon came around he carried his husband outside their home before standing in an open field letting Hanzo get all the moonlight he needed.

“Jesse, why?” Hanzo said.

“I can’t lose you darlin’, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t watch you die,” McCree said before he saw someone ascend from the sky before touch down on the ground.

“Genji,” Hanzo said calmly.

“Hello brother,” Genji said sword in hand “Well, this isn’t what I expected but at least I’ve found you.”

“Are you here to kill me?” Hanzo said pushing McCree behind him.

Genji scoffed. “No, I’m here to tell you, you and your husband are safe.”

Both Hanzo and McCree looked at Genji both in confusion and suspicion. “What?”

“So, as it turns out, Gabriel has a soft spot for your husband there and threaten the sun god, however, he also told the Transcendent being who rules over all of us, and he threatened to send a Valkyrie after both the sun and the moon if any of them attempted to harm you,” Genji explained “And since nobody could find you two, nobody told you guys.”

“Are you kidding me!?” McCree exclaimed, “When the sun comes up, I’m paying Gabe a visit.”

“I also need to have a few words with our father later,” Hanzo said annoyed.

Genji rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as the married coupled fumed. “I’m just…going to go. I was nice seeing you brother, bye!”

McCree and Hanzo watched as Genji ran off, McCree wrapped his arms around his husband before saying “Would you like to come with me when I yell at Jack and Gabe?”

Hanzo smirked, “It would be my pleasure.”


	5. Pets/Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a dog named Sugar and she’s the best dog in the world.

“Hanzo,” McCree said took his husband as he was cooking dinner one night.

“What did you do Jesse?” Hanzo asked knowing full well his husband wanted something.

“Remember how you said you’d break up with me if I got a dog?” McCree said with a sheepish smile.

Hanzo paused before turning around. “You didn’t…”

“I did,” McCree said producing two puppies “I even got two!”

Hanzo facepalmed. “Why?”

“Come on Hanzo,” McCree said setting the puppies on the floor who started rolling around “I’ll even train them, can we please keep them?”

Hanzo sighed seeing how happy McCree was with the two dogs he’d brought home. “Fine, but your sleep on the couch tonight.”

McCree gave him a kicked puppy look, but Hanzo had already turned his back on him to resume cooking dinner.

-

The puppies grew on Hanzo, to say the least, McCree had named them Cash and Whiskey after his two favorite things, hard whiskey and Johnny Cash. Hanzo thought the names were ridiculous but they did suit the dogs in question. When McCree wasn’t around the two puppies who following him around their shared home, Hanzo didn’t mind as they were well behaved enough. Hanzo ended up becoming fonder of Cash and Whiskey, even petting them occasionally. McCree had started to tease him about how he was warming up to the dog, which results in Hanzo threaten to break up McCree if he suggested they get a third dog.

Eventually, McCree was sent on a month-long mission leaving Hanzo alone with only the dogs to keep him company. To keep his mind occupied he took Whiskey and Cash out for walks, he feeds them and made sure they were clean. Whiskey and Cash happy from all the extra attention had started following Hanzo around more and started sleeping at the foot of his bed to protect him from attackers. Whiskey and Cash would sit by Hanzo’s side when Hanzo was reading on his tablet whining whenever McCree wouldn’t come home by sundown. Hanzo sighed before petting them both and said, “I know, I miss him too.”

When McCree finally came home, he found Hanzo curled up on their sofa with Cash and Whiskey protectively lying down in front of him. McCree snuck a picture at the sight before announcing his presence.

“Hanzo, I’m home,” McCree said loudly.

Whiskey and Cash shot up and pounced on McCree lick his face much to his delight, while Hanzo slowly got up before saying “Whiskey, Cash, sit.”

The dogs obey still wagging their tails, McCree looked impressed at the action before saying “Does this mean we can get another dog?”

“Jesse McCree, I swear-“Hanzo started but was cut off by McCree kissing him.

“I’m just yanking your chain darlin’,” McCree chuckled “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Hanzo said, “Whiskey and Cash were great company while you were away.”

“Were they now?” McCree said grinning at Hanzo “Even better than me.”

“Maybe,” Hanzo chuckled.

“You wound me,” McCree said acting dramatic while Hanzo just laughed at him.


	6. Winter Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt down, since everybody went the ice skating route, I went the snowboarding route.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Genji exclaimed bouncing on his toes while Hanzo was putting on his snowboarding gear.

“I know Genji, you’ve said that fifteen times already,” Hanzo replied setting his goggles on top of his head.

“Aren’t you excited to show off to McCree?” Genji asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Shut up Genji,” Hanzo mumbled covering his face before heading out into the snow where Zenyatta, Zarya, Mei, and McCree were waiting. McCree gave an appreciative whistle at Hanzo’s attire before saying “Let me guess skiing on the bunny slope with your brother.”

“Snowboarding actually,” Hanzo responded, “Skiing doesn’t provide a real challenge.”

“Hey!” Mei said pouting puffing up her cheeks a little.

“No offense to you Mei,” Hanzo amended grabbing his board “Shall we?”

The small group made their way up the slope, Mei and Zarya took off immediately saying they meet everyone one back at the cabin with hot chocolate ready. Genji was with Zenyatta on the bunny slope teaching him how to ski, leaving a nervous looking McCree and an unimpressed Hanzo who was readjusting his gear.

McCree shallowed before saying “See you at the bottom?”

Hanzo smirked at his lover before flicking his goggles down and taking off without so much as the word to McCree. McCree, on the other hand, watched as Hanzo weaved through trees and obstacles no problem not even glancing back once.

“Ok Jesse, you can do this,” McCree said readjusting his hat and grabbing his ski pole “You can impress your boyfriend.”

And with that, he followed everyone else down the steep slope. Hanzo was at the halfway point before he hit were the slope evens out when he suddenly heard loud screaming and saw a blur of white fly pass him.

“What the…?” Hanzo looked ahead of confused before realizing that blur was McCree and he was going too fast and was headed straight for a tree. Before Hanzo could warn him, McCree snagged a rock before wiping out and hit a tree with a resounding thud. Hanzo paced before catching up to him, slowing down before kneeling by his side.

“Jesse! Jesse, are you ok?” Hanzo asked frantically.

McCree blinked at Hanzo and asked, “Am I dead?”

Hanzo scoffed still very worried before holding up three fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“…I’m fairly sure it’s three but it looks like six,” McCree drawled.

“Ok, you have a concussion,” Hanzo said helping McCree up “I’m going you take you back to Mei and Zenyatta.”

“Aww, then how would I impress you?” McCree said obviously losing his grip on reality.

“I…what?” Hanzo asked confused grabbing his board as the pair slowly walked down the steep slope.

“I wanted to impress you because you’re sooooo amazing…and handsome…and pretty…” McCree said words starting to slur “I really wanted to…impress you…don’t even know how to…ski…”

Hanzo felt his face heat up and he couldn’t blame it on the freezing weather, McCree practically put himself in danger because he was trying to impress him, he didn’t even know how to ski.

“You foolish man,” Hanzo said, “There’s no need to impress me, I already like you the way you are, now let’s get you to Mei before you do permeant brain damage up there.”

Later McCree was propped up on a couple of pillows while Hanzo walked over to him with hot chocolate in a mug.

“Thanks, babe, McCree smiled at Hanzo “Hopeful this will help with this killer headache.”

“Serves you right,” Hanzo said crossing his arm “You didn’t even know how to ski, you should have never been up there.”

“I know, I know,” McCree said taking a sip of hot chocolate.

“Besides, I alright love you the way you are,” Hanzo said with a faint pink tinting his cheeks “So stop trying to impress me.”

McCree choked on his hot chocolate before laughing and said, “Darlin’, for as long as I live, I will never stop trying to impress you.”

“You’re an Idiot,” Hanzo said blushing even more as McCree laugh.

 

 


	7. Alcohol

This was…new, Hanzo thought to himself as he careful maneuver himself around multiple crates before going into the cabinet before getting his favorite crackers and heading out of the kitchen before seeing Genji walking towards him.

“Hey, what’s with the crates in the kitchen?” Hanzo asked Genji as walked past him with two more crates in his arms.

“Hm, oh McCree is making moonshine for the Christmas party,” Genji replied.

“Moonshine?” Hanzo asked.

“It’s very distilled alcohol,” Genji said setting the crates down “It’ll knock you on your ass trust me.”

Hanzo gave a non-committal hum before head to the practice range, not thinking twice about what was going on in the kitchen.

-

“What the hell?” Hanzo coughed at the acrid smell as he walks past the kitchen.

“Evenin’ Hanzo,” McCree said tipping his hat to the elder Shimada “Can I help you something?”

“What is that horrible smell?” Hanzo asked.

“Oh, just brewing the barley,” McCree replied turning down the stove.

“Are you still making that thing…” Hanzo said trying to remember the name “Moonshine?”

“You are correct my good man,” McCree said with a grin before picking up a jar of clear liquid before taking a sip and grimacing “Whoo! That’ll make you slap your mama right there.”

“My mother’s been dead for twenty years McCree,” Hanzo deadpanned.

“It’s a phrase Hanzo,” McCree coughed before taking another sip “Needs more flavor.”

Hanzo just rolled his eyes before walking back to his own room, leaving McCree to his devices.

-

In hindsight, he should have heeded Genji’s warning about Moonshine knocking him on his ass. McCree had gone through the base three days later shouting that he had perfected his Moonshine formula. Reinhart and Torbjörn were the first to try McCree concoction before proclaiming it as the best alcohol they’ve had so far, aside from their German beers. Soon everyone else filters through to try before giving McCree high praise with Hanzo to be the last person in. McCree grinned handing Hanzo and a small shot glass of Moonshine.

“I’m going to start you off small since you’ve never had it before,” McCree said.

Hanzo scowled at the implication before saying “I know how to handle my alcohol, McCree.” He then proceeds to take a whole jar of Moonshine before downing the entirety of it. “This does taste fairly nice, it’s not plum wine but the taste is there.”

McCree was staring at him slack jaw before snapping his mouth closed when he realized Hanzo was staring at him. “Um…you might want to take it easy after that, it is still very distilled alcohol.”

“Alright,” Hanzo said not heeding the warning and proceeded to drink at least another jar and a half. Which lead them to now, Hanzo was sitting in the middle of the hallway too drunk to use his legs or arms, and the entire world was spinning.

“Hanzo?” McCree said noticing the archer leaning on the wall “Are you ok?”

“Honestly…I can’t feel my arms or leg, everything is spinning and I’m sure I can taste the air,” Hanzo said as clear as he could.

McCree raised an eyebrow. “You, good sir, have had too much Moonshine.” McCree then leaned down and hefted Hanzo into his arms. “Come on, I’ll make sure you a least get to bed safely.”

“Thanks…” Hanzo mumbled, “You smell nice.”

McCree chuckled. “Why thank you darlin’, however you’re in no stay of mind to be flirting right now.”

“True…I also feel like throwing up, so if you would kindly bring a bucket to my bedside when up put me down…it would be greatly appreciated,” Hanzo said before McCree temporarily shifted his weight to open the door to Hanzo’s room before setting him down on his bed.

“Let me get that bucket,” McCree said hurry to the other side of the room before heading back to Hanzo “Still feel the need to throw up.”

“No…” Hanzo said before giving McCree a glazed over look “Please stay…This your fault anyway.”

McCree chuckled again. “Can’t argue with that.” McCree toed off his boots and took off his flannel before laying down next to Hanzo with an arm wrapped around him. “Is this better?”

“Yes, yes, it is,” Hanzo replied.  


	8. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's fairly short, because I didn’t really know how to write this, but hey I tried.

“I hate this so much,” Hanzo voiced to McCree as he was hanging upside down holding a string of Christmas light while McCree nailed them into place.

“Oh, come on darlin’ where’s your Christmas spirit?” McCree asked beaming with a smile.

“At the bottom of a bottle of sake,” Hanzo deadpanned carefully inching down so McCree could continue to string the lights up.

“Come on you don’t really mean that do you,” McCree asked.

Hanzo gave him a look and McCree looked disappointed. “Why is my enjoyment so important to you?”

“Because this is our first Christmas together as a couple,” McCree said sincerely “And I want you to have as much fun as I do.”

Hanzo was quiet for a few moments before McCree tugging on the light brought him back to reality and he moved down again. “I understand, but why are we setting up all the Christmas lights on the base.”

“I volunteered us, so we could spend more time together,” McCree said before glancing at Hanzo and stopping “Maybe we should take a break, your face is getting red from hanging upside down like that.”

“No, we have only two feet left of lights,” Hanzo said, “We can complete it if you work fast enough.”

McCree nodded before completing his task as fast as possible before saying “Alright, now come down from there.”

Hanzo swung himself down landing on his feet before sway at bit unsteady. “Thank god, I was above to faint.”

“Don’t worry darlin’ I would have caught you,” McCree joked.

Hanzo rolled his eyes before walking back inside and narrowed avoided Lúcio who was blasting music as he passed by. McCree chuckled looking around as everyone was getting into the holiday spirit before saying “Maybe we can do your version of holiday spirit later, but for now how about we help the others.”

“Alright, but you own me later Jesse,” Hanzo practice purred before going over to help Hana and Junkrat with decorations.

“That man will be the death of me,” McCree mumbled under his breath.


	9. First Dates

“Good morning Brother,” Genji cheerfully said as Hanzo tried to sneak back into the apartment “Would you like some tea?”

Hanzo groaned rubbing his temples “Actually, yes I would.”

Genji carefully pours a small cup of tea, but Hanzo stopped him and said, “I need a bigger cup than that.”

“Wow, it’s a mug kind of day,” Genji commented before pouring the tea into the biggest mug they had before setting it in front of Hanzo “Here’s your green tea, now spill the tea on McCree. Is his dick huge?”

Hanzo held up the one-second sign before sipping his regular tea slowly before setting down the mug and said, “I couldn’t feel my legs for a good ten minutes.”

Genji started cackling at his brother’s respond before saying “I’m sure you rode the cowboy.”

“All night…and a little this morning,” Hanzo commented taking another sip.

Genji was positively giddy at the gossip his brother was sharing. “So, are you going to see him again?”

“Probably not,” Hanzo said rolling his neck and shoulder “Shame it was the best sex I’ve had in a while.”

Genji pouted at the statement. “Hanzo, you can’t keep doing this. You have to get back out there and at least try dating again, with serious commitment.”

“Genji, I’m having fun with the way things are right now,” Hanzo said, “I’ll get back to dating when I’m ready.”

“You’ve been saying that for two years Hanzo,” Genji told him “I’m being to think you're afraid of commitment thanks to ‘He who must not be named.’”

“Shut up, Genji,” Hanzo scoffed “I’m not afraid of dating any more than you are.”

“That remains to be seen,” Genji replied sipping his own tea.

Hanzo was about to say something else when his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket before his face paled at the caller ID. Genji glanced over that Hanzo concerned “What’s wrong who is it?”

“It’s McCree, he’s calling me,” Hanzo said looking up at Genji “Oh my god, he’s calling me.”

Genji looked concerned and confused at Hanzo. “Why would he call? You guys just had sex.”

“It’s probably a mistake,” Hanzo waved it answer making a motion to answer the phone “It’s a mistake.”

“He probably butt dialed you,” Genji whispers so he’s not heard as Hanzo picks up the phone.

“Good morning,” Hanzo said keeping himself composed.

“Hey there,” A familiar southern drawl said, “It’s Jesse.”

“This is Hanzo, I think you butt dialed me,” Hanzo said.

McCree chuckled. “No, I dialed you with my fingers.”

Hanzo put one hand over the speaker before saying to Genji. “He called me on purpose!”

“Hang up!” Genji frantically whispered back “He’s obviously like sick or something.”

Hanzo nodded but before he could do anything else McCree kept talking. “I was calling to say I had a really good time last night and was wondering if you wanted to, um, hang out again.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen in shock before Genji gestured for him to put the phone on speaker.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Hanzo asked with Genji listening intently.

“Yeah, I had a really good time yesterday and I was wondering if we could see each other again?” McCree repeated.

Hanzo froze looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack while Genji said, “I’m going to call the police.”

Hanzo shook his head before saying “Um…sure.”

“Great! Is tonight at six ok for you?” McCree asked.

“That’s fine,” Hanzo said, “I’ll see you then.”

As soon as Hanzo hung up bother of the brothers screamed before Hanzo had a full-on panic attack. “Oh my god! Oh my god! What is happening?”

“You just agreed to go on a date with someone you’ve slept with.” Genji said pacing back and forth “This is big, this is huge. You need a makeover.”

“Wait, what?” Hanzo asked as Genji practically yanked him out of the chair and straight to his bedroom.

“No time to talk, we have to do twelve hours of preparation in…” Genji paused to check the time “In six hours.”

Hanzo didn’t even protest as Genji dragged him to the bathroom, this was going to be a long six hours.

-

Hanzo was nervous, to say the least as he rummaged through his closet for something to wear, with his equally unhelpful brother sitting on his bed. His head had been freshly shaven once again, Genji had done a lot of personal grooming on him but Hanzo drew the line at dyeing his hair. Finally deciding on clothes, Hanzo came out of his walk-in closet with two drastically different outfits before showing them to Genji.

“Well?” Hanzo asked watching his younger brother’s eyes dart between the two articles of clothing.

“Are you going for slutty Japanese man or uptight virgin?” Genji commented.

“Asshole.” Hanzo mutter before falling face first unto the bed with a frustrated groan “Why did I even agree to go out with him? Is it too late to cancel?”

“Hanzo, you’re not backing out of this,” Genji told him.

“Ugh, why couldn’t he be like the other ones,” Hanzo grumbled propping himself up on his elbows, “I thought I’d be done with him after screwing him once.”

“Hanzo, the man obviously likes you and want to get to know you better,” Genji said getting up from his spot before rummaging there Hanzo’s closet himself “You just need to calm down a put yourself back out there.”

Hanzo groaned into a pillow. “I hate you.”

“I love you too brother, Genji said throwing clothes at Hanzo “Now put these on, this will grab the cowboy’s attention.”

-

When the doorbell rang Hanzo started panicking again, only to have his face grabbed by Genji who made him focus and answer the door. Hanzo straightens himself out twice before answering the door. McCree stood there in-cowboy boots with spurs, blue jeans, a red flannel and a cowboy hat on top of his head.

McCree smiled tipping his hat. “Evenin’ darlin’, I brought you these, though they aren’t as beautiful as you.”

Hanzo then noticed the roses McCree had in his hand. “Thank you, Jesse.”

McCree took his hat off and held it to his chest. “Shall we?”

“Genji, I’m leaving,” Hanzo shouted before heading out with McCree.

-

The restaurant McCree took them two was very nice. The atmosphere was calm, and the menu had some decent food items on it. Hanzo, on the other hand, was too caught up in his own head, worried about how this date would play out. Was McCree just taking him out only to have sex again? Not that he minded but it was like he was a high paid escort. And why would McCree go through all the trouble of taking him out if he didn’t want anything from him? Hanzo was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he wasn’t aware McCree was talking to him.

“Hanzo? Are you alright?” McCree asked before Hanzo blinked snapping his attention back to McCree.

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Hanzo said face flushing slightly at being caught off guard.

“Care to enlighten me?” McCree asked playfully.

“I… I don’t normally do this,” Hanzo admitted.

McCree raised an eyebrow, Hanzo clarified. “Go out on a date with…people I’ve slept with.”

“Let me guess, you’re used to people using you and then discarding you,” McCree asked.

“Something like that,” Hanzo replied, “I wasn’t expecting you to call me, or see you again.”

“Well, something about you sparks my interest,” McCree said, “And if it’s alright with you, I’d love to get to know you better.”

Hanzo blushed a little. “If you insist, I’m not exactly an interesting person.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” McCree said with a wink causing Hanzo to blush hard. This man will be the death of him.”

-

McCree was the definition of a gentleman right until the very end walking Hanzo to his apartment door. “I had a fun time Hanzo.”

Hanzo chuckled “I did too.”

“Did you enjoy yourself enough for maybe a second date?” McCree asked looking hopeful.

Hanzo bit his bottom lip before saying “Alright, you’ve earned yourself a second date cowboy.”

McCree grinned before pecking Hanzo cheek softly before tipping his hat again. “Good night, Hanzo.”

“G-good night…” Hanzo stammered as he opened his apartment door before stepping inside and closing it behind him. Hanzo was dazed after that little peck on the cheek before he went to his brother’s room turn on the light and shook him awake.

“Ow! Hanzo!” Genji groaned.

“I have a second date with the cowboy,” Hanzo said frantically “Help me!”

Genji took one look at his brother before saying “You…are hopeless.”


	10. Sick at Home

“Jesse,” Hanzo groaned softly “I need you to do something for me.”

“Yes Honeybee,” McCree asked.

“Kill me,” Hanzo said bluntly.

McCree chuckled as he felt Hanzo’s forehead. “You’re still burning up, are you sure we don’t need to see Angela?”

“No,” Hanzo mumbled, “Just pet my hair and tell me I’m pretty.”

McCree started to laugh until he realized Hanzo wasn’t laughing. “Wait…is that you or the fever talking?”

“Honestly, a little bit of both,” Hanzo said before coughing harshly.

McCree rubbed Hanzo’s back trying to settle the harsh coughing. “Alright, first things first, we need to get some food and medicine for you. Then we can decide about going to Angela.”

“Fine,” Hanzo groaned “And if all else fails, kill me.”

-

Hanzo normally never got sick, but when he did it was a train wreck. He couldn’t function, move, and in some cases, speak coherent sentences. The worst part was when he was too prideful to ask for help, lucky for Hanzo he’s only been sick three times since he joined Overwatch. When Hanzo had first gotten sick at Gibraltar he had the flu for three straight days before accidentally throwing up on Roadhog (who miraculously didn’t kill him) and he was restricted to the med bay under Angela’s watchful eye.

The second time Hanzo had a pretty bad head cold that went unchecked for an entire week. The only reason he was found out, was that he was running a very high fever that made him faint out of exhaustion. What made it even worst was he was climbing the communication toward and ended up breaking his wrist and ankle from the fall. His brother had found him that time and kept a watchful eye on him as he was once again restricted to the med bay for his injuries.

The third time was the nail in the coffin, Hanzo had come down with pneumonia after a botched trip to Russia with Zarya. He had very sharp chest pains anytime he breathed, he always felt tired, he was severely dehydrated at some point, and his fever would go away. At this time, he had been dating McCree for a year, and they had been sharing the same room and bed. Hanzo went to bed feeling fatigue, he also decided to skip dinner since he couldn’t keep anything down. Later, he woke up in the middle of a night coughing and hacking blood before he realized he couldn’t breathe. The panicked look on McCree’s face said everything, after rushing him to the med bay again McCree made him swear to tell him anytime he felt sick so he wouldn’t have to go through this again. Hanzo promised and ended up spending two entire weeks out of commission because of how severe the pneumonia was.

Now, Hanzo was sure he had the flu, but he had McCree to take care of him before it became worst. McCree came back with a tray before setting it down and helping Hanzo sit up.

“Alright, I asked Genji for help. So, we have rice porridge, pickled plums, hot onion water for some reason, green tea, a mask, all the Studio Ghibli movies, and my personal favorite a tub of Ice Cream which is also green tea flavored.” McCree rattled off to Hanzo who gave him a weak smile.

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, “Thank you.”

“Hey, no need to thank me,” McCree said, “I promise to take care of you, now I want to dig into the ice cream as fast as possible.”

Hanzo chuckled as much as he could before he opened the tub and they pair dug in.


	11. Sleeping In

Contrary to popular belief, Hanzo Shimada was not a morning person. However, years on run caused this habit of waking up at five am to start the day. Then Jesse McCree (more specifically his dick) came into his life and *ahem* loosed up whatever tense remained from those years on the run. Hanzo still wakes up at five but now he wakes up just to have a quickie before they must start their day and McCree’s not complaining. However, one morning after a very passionate night, Hanzo shuffled into the kitchen at 11:45 am, to wild speculation from the members of the team.

“See, I told you Hanzo’s alive,” Jack Morrison said bored.

“Is there any reason I shouldn’t be?” Hanzo said making a beeline for the coffee pot.

“It’s after 11 in the morning,” Lena said, “You’re never up this late in the day.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “I’m perfectly capable of sleeping in you know.”

Genji, who had his faceplate, off gave him a look before saying “You? Sleeping In? No, somethings up.”

“I feel like I should be offended,” Hanzo said sipping his coffee.

“Seriously, why did you sleep in?” Hana asked.

“Don’t ask questions you might not want the answer to,” Jack grumbled ominously.

“I want the answer,” Lena whined.

“I took too much Nyquil last night,” Hanzo stated, “Hence, I overslept this morning.”

“Brother why!?” Genji exclaimed suddenly embarrassed.

“I don’t understand,” Lena said.

“McCree has a nickname for his penis,” Hanzo said calmly walking out of the room “Nyquil.”

“What have I done to deserve this?” Genji mutter to himself while Lena and Hana were dying at the revelation.

Jack, on the other hand, sipped his coffee slowly saying, “There room is right next to mine, Nyquil is accurate.”

“Jack please!” Genji exclaimed.

-

Hanzo walked back into the room coffee cup in hand seeing McCree still asleep in the middle of the bed. Hanzo rolled his eyes before carefully shaking McCree awake.

“Well hello there beautiful,” McCree grinned eyeing Hanzo up and down.

“I brought you coffee that I drank half off already,” Hanzo said handing McCree the cup.

“Thanks,” McCree said as Hanzo climbed back into bed.

“Also, I told everybody you call your penis Nyquil,” Hanzo said calmly.

“Huh? Was it to embarrass Genji?” McCree asked wrapping an arm around Hanzo.

“Yes,” Hanzo said sinking into McCree’s body.

“Then I approve darlin’,” McCree said giving Hanzo a chaste kiss before the pair enough a lazy day together.


	12. Family

Hanzo looked down at the dark blue plus sign on the pregnancy test in his shaking hands, he was pregnant. He clenched the white in his hand trying to calm himself, he was pregnant with McCree’s child. Well, this was bound to happen eventually but Hanzo hadn’t expected it to happen after nearly two years of trying.

_They were at the stage in their marriage where they were for kids and to start a family, but after a couple months of trying they decided to see Angela who warned them in their advanced age, it would be hard to conceive kids without modern medicine. So Hanzo started fertility treatments for ten months, in that time he made McCree quit both smoking and drinking while he did the same. When Angela told them the treatments had failed, Hanzo was devastated mentally cursing his body for not being able to produce a child. McCree had found him later sitting on their roof with a half-empty bottle of sake and a stolen cigarillo._

_“What happened to cleanse the mind and body?” McCree teased lightly sitting next to his husband._

_“It’s pointless now,” Hanzo grimaced taking a swig straight out of the bottle “It’s all my fault anyway, can’t do any more damage.”_

_“Hanzo, it’s not your fault the treatments didn’t work,” McCree said trying to comfort him._

_“Isn’t it? My body refuses to carry a child,” Hanzo said bitterly “Maybe this is universe punishing me for my sins. I can’t give you the life you want…I can’t give you the family you want…”_

_“Hanzo,” McCree said cupping the side of his face, Hanzo refused to look him in the eye “Darlin’ look at me.”_

_Hanzo finally turned towards him with puffy red eyes, McCree then knew his husband had been crying. “Darlin’, don’t blame yourself for something we can’t control. I wouldn’t think of you any less even if we didn’t have kids, and there’s always adoption. What I’m trying to say is, don’t beat yourself up over this.”_

_Hanzo was quiet for a few moments before saying. “Alright, for now, let’s stop trying so hard.”_

_“Does this mean I can start drinking again?” McCree asked playfully._

_“Knock yourself out,” Hanzo said handing over his bottle of sake._

-

“Hanzo, darlin’ are you ok in there?” McCree’s voice snapped him back to reality “I’m dying to know the results too.”

Hanzo had almost forgotten McCree was outside the bathroom door, after throwing up every morning for a couple weeks McCree had suggested taking a pregnancy test to be sure. The man had to have a six sense or something because here Hanzo was not knowing how to feel about the positive stick in his hands.

“Han? Can I at least come in?” McCree asked.

“N-no, there’s no need,” Hanzo said before opening the door with shaking hands.

McCree stood there looking worried at his pale husband. “Well? False alarm?”  

“Far from it,” Hanzo said holding up the test “I’m pregnant.”

McCree stared down at Hanzo in mild shock before his face broke out into a grin and he was hugging Hanzo tightly before spinning him around. “Oh my god! This is the greatest day of my life!”

“Jesse…I’m still really nauseous,” Hanzo said turning a little paler “Please stop spinning me.”

“Oh! Sorry, I’m just so excited,” McCree grinned still hugging Hanzo before pulling back slightly to give him a kiss, “I told you it would’ve happened eventually.”

“You did,” Hanzo chuckled “I’m as happy as you are. We’re finally going to start our family.”

“Oh my god, we have to make a nursey, and get doctor’s appointments,” McCree started rambling excitedly “Not to mention how are we going to tell the others.”

“Jesse, can we just enjoy this moment,” Hanzo said, “For right now.”

McCree smiled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, I got too excited.”

Hanzo smiled back at him before giving McCree another kiss. “I know, I’m excited too.”


End file.
